A Lost Love, Found
by royalphoenix
Summary: the title speaks for itself. set just after WW2


**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblades or any historical facts that are in this story.

**

* * *

A lost love, found. **

* * *

Kai watched as his friends pulled their girlfriends closer, wrapping an arm around them trying to keep them warm from the chilly wind of he Japanese winter. 

Kai's face remained emotionless but his eyes showed a longing for someone. Kai sighed. It was unlikely that he was ever going to see her again. It had been 5 years since he had last seen her and 4 years since WW2 ended.

**Flashback**

A 17-year-old Kai was chasing after a platinum blonde haired girl. Neither of them caring about the war that their home country, Russia, was in. Kai lost sight of the girl. He stopped and looked in all directions. All of a sudden he heard her scream. He ran towards the scream. He hid in the bushes and watched as Russia's enemy, the Germans, surrounded her. The soldiers were talking in German and nodding towards the girl. The girl turned her head and looked exactly where Kai was hiding. Her vivid blue eyes were now showing her fear. Kai went to get up, never taking his crimson eyes off her blue eyes. The blonde girl shook her head. Kai remained hidden in the bushes. he watched as the German soldier's grabbed her by the hair and began to drag her away.

"I'll always love you, Kai," the girl yelled out in Russian.

"And I will always love you, Ellie," Kai whispered as a tear slid down his cheek.

**End Flashback**

After that tragic day, Kai had never loved another woman.

They entered a coffee shop and sat down. Kai ignored his friends as they began talking to each other and to their girlfriends.

Every minute of the day he was thinking of her. Every minute that went by, his hope and faith of seeing her alive, was diminishing.

"Hey Kai. You really need to get yourself a girl to love," Tyson said without thinking.

"I don't need a girl. I don't need to love anyone. I used to love someone. She was captured in the war 5 years ago. She's gone along with my heart and soul," Kai yelled at Tyson. He abruptly stood up and ran out of the shop, tears threatening to fall.

* * *

"I didn't know," Tyson said slowly as he stared at the place Kai had just been sitting in. 

"None of us knew," Rei said, reassuring Tyson. Max nodded sadly.

* * *

Kai slowed down to a walk. The sky had opened up and was now crying from him. Kai walked onto a bridge and stopped. He looked down below at the rushing water of the river. He began to climb the railing. 

"Hey stop," a voice yelled out. Kai looked to see a woman with dull blonde hair and her eyes were lifeless and held a lot of pain.

"Don't do it," she said calmly.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Because you remind me of someone," was her reply. Kai climbed down and faced her.

"What was this person's name?" Kai asked, not realising that he was being rude by asking it.

"Kai."

Kai's eyes widened, "Ellie?" The blonde woman nodded. Kai opened his arms and Ellie ran into them.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered into her hair, "How'd you escape?"

"The German dragged me to a plane. A lot of Russians were dragged onto it and I was no exception. We were sent to Germany and placed in either concentration or extermination camps. I was an unlucky one and sent to an extermination camp. However the leader of Germany came, took me away front eh camp and turned me into his personal slave. I ran away and what I heard was that a few days later he died by his own hand," Ellie took a breath, "well before Germany's leader to his life, I stowed away on a German plane that was heading from Russia. When I got there a lot of Russian women and children were boarding planes to get away from the war. I tried looking for you but I was put onto one of the planes. Thus I ended up here." Kai nodded and didn't say anything.

The stayed in the hug for what seemed like forever, both of them not caring that they were getting soaked. Kai broke the hug. He cupped her cheek. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. She responded by deepening the kiss. They parted for one essential thing: air.

Kai wrapped his arm around Ellie and led her to his mansion.

* * *

"I know that we haven't seen each other for 5 years and this may seem rushed and too quick. But for those 5 years, all I've thought about is you. I've always loved you, so will you marry me?" Kai asked Ellie's eyes glistened with happiness. 

"Yes," she said as she hugged Kai. Kai kissed the top of her head. He was finally happy. The girl he had always loved was finally back by his side.

Over the years after they got married, Ellie's hair began to shine again and her eyes were no longer lifeless but the vivid blue they once had been.

They vowed to each other that they would never be separated again and that they would love each other for all eternity.

**The End** **

* * *

Phoenix:** So what did you think? I have 2 historical events in this. One is the WW2. Can you guess the other one?So yeah R&R. Tell me what you think the other historical event is and please tell me what you actually thought of the story. Luv Phoenix 


End file.
